Un giro inesperado
by Malu kimono
Summary: Rin atraviesa por un enorme cambio en su vida, habiendo cumplido sus ya 17 años. Es cuando su amo Seshoumaru descubre a la hermosa mujer en la que se ha convertido. Pero podrá este con los encantos del joven Li Shaoran, un atractivo príncipe quien la rescatará en el momento menos esperado, que hará Rin..se entregará a los encantos de Li o seguirá en la búsqueda de su siempre amado


Primero debo recordar que estos personajes no son de mi invención pero que llegan ávidos a mi mente para jugar los roles que en su vida en las letras jamás pudieron interpretar, aquellos deseos escondidos, aquellos amores reprimidos, que sólo se pueden consumar en la mente de aquellos que como yo han sido cautivados por su esencia y somos presa fácil, instrumentos de posesión libres para complacer y materializar aquellas escenas que nunca se pudieron vislumbrar en la mente de sus creadores…mezquinos.

Inuyasha propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Tahashi

CAPITULO Nº 1 " Un giro inesperado "

Existen extrañas circunstancias, que pueden hacer creer a cualquiera que aquella joven había sido robada, claro esta que no se podía evidenciar, puesto que su cuerpo estaba intacto, que aun sus sonrisas eran vividos recuerdos sonoros entre los que la conocen, que el color de su piel seguía siendo casi un transparente torrente de agua cristalina que un invierno se congelo eterna e irremediablemente hasta el punto de parecer irreal. Sin embargo, sus expresiones estaban allí vivas. Pero sus ojos se habían perdido no tenían vida, eran pozos sin fondo que llamaban a las animas a su alrededor.

Era justo en aquellas tardes de intenso frío matutino que recordaba las suaves brizas de las eternas caminatas que de niña solía hacer junto a su amado amo, que ahora solo eran casi recuerdos vagos, como delirios de fiebre.

Así la agraciada mujer estoica como un tempano, llevaba consigo el repliegue, volviendo sus días en un interminable encarcelamiento de cuerpo y de alma. Su cuerpo florecía, sus 18 años explotaban por sus poros, ya se dejaba entre ver sin dificultad sus perfectas formas , su suave caminar, su cara de placidez agónica, sus largos dedos de princesa, sus cabellos de cascada, sus pechos redondos como bulbos de camelia. Su andar casi flotando sobre una briza con aroma a canela.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo que su amo no visitaba el hogar que había designado para ella como una condena bajo palabra y abnegación . Era como un sueño. O tal vez un cuento que pudo escuchar de niña, pero no podía ser, aun en su mente se mantenía vivo un rostro de divinidad pura, ese rostro esculpido para el templo de algún sagrado dios, donde el amor hacia nido. Detalladas formas y luces que se reflejaban en el recuerdo de una imagen masculina increíblemente irreal, ese recuerdo era el de su amo, su fino cabello plateado largo hasta mas no poder, su porte y sus fornidas e impenetrables formas revestidas con una armadura hecha para la guerra brillando en el horizonte bajo las interminables estrellas del Razo cielo aterciopelado, su estola de piel blanca mullida, sus ojos intensos ríos dorados, sus labios sellados y fríos . Sin proferir palabra alguna atiborraban sus sueños y sus deseos mas íntimos en el candor de las solitarias noches.

Rin caminaba en su afanoso trajín diario, su vida estaba conferida a la rutina en el quehacer del hogar que había compartido con su anciana mentora. Para los hombres de la aldea , una mujer misteriosamente bella y solitaria que por lo general los hombres solían mirar con mucho detalle cada vez que hacia su gloriosa aparición. Siempre preparada para la inesperada visita de ese alguien. Para el regreso de su secreto amor.

Una tarde de verano cuando el calor resquebrajaba la tierra Rin decidió cortar algunas flores, todas blancas y perfumadas para adornar la tumba de su fiel y anciana tutora y mentora de años, la anciana llamada Kaede, quien hace un tiempo la había dejado, y quien en su vigor a pesar de haber sido una anciana, la hubiere encaminado en el triste arte de sobrevivir, Kaede fue una de las personas con las que compartió sus mas profundos anhelos y también quien le enseño los secretos de la adultez y las dificultades de ser mujer. Además de traspasarle sus conocimientos como curandera y sacerdotisa, conocimientos que le dieron, de comer y beber durante su ausencia, los cuales sin lugar a dudas mantuvieron vivo algo de ese espíritu fresco y atrevido de la infancia.

Tuvo que caminar un poco a través del colorido magnánimo bosque, disfrutando mentalmente de sus formas y colores, de los aromas asociando cada cosa a los imborrables sueños- recuerdos de sus viajes increíbles de la niñez. Sus pies sentían la húmeda tierra haciendo contacto con estos, las hojas iluminadas tímidamente por el sol quien reina sobre los altísimos montes. Los pájaros y sus cotorreos incansables, su respiración sincronizada con el viento y el jadeo constante del vivo bosque. Muy pronto Rin se encontró con una tumba tapada por maleza y enredaderas, quitándolas de su paso de la forma mas suave con sus largos dedos, sosteniendo a su vez con su otra mano las flores que llevaba para adornar aquella olvidada tumba.

Se arrodillo como desfalleciendo sobre la mullida hierba y abrazo lo que pudo haber sido el sinónimo de una lápida y puso las flores cual si fueren ofrendas y si cerró sus ojos y una lagrima corrió libre sobre su rostro níveo y pensó en todo lo que había caminado errante en estos años.

- Querida Kaede, gracias por todo lo que me enseñaste durante tus años de vida. No sabes cuanto he caminado de vuelta para volver hasta aquí y buscar paz para mi corazón, esta vez te prometo que tomaré tu consejo y me convertiré en la esposa de un bueno hombre. Aunque solo será en cuerpo. Su rostro se ensombreció y esbozo una sonrisa de resignación.

Mientras profirió estas palabras una brisa corrió la que pronto se hizo violenta y continua. Rin incorporándose mientras sus ojos se detenían con curiosidad a , los lejos se atisbaban sombras negras que se acercaban a mucha velocidad, Rin pensó en ocultarse en la maleza, puesto que no podía identificar de que se trataba, mientras más se acercaban se escuchaba el coche de las patas de muchos caballos, y sobre ellos brillantes armaduras que encandilaban la vista a plena luz del día haciendo refracción con los rayos del altivo sol que a medio día era casi insoportable .

Era un ejercito de hombres armados, quien sabe porque venían tan a prisa. Detrás de estos apareció un fino carruaje quizás dentro de el se encontraría algún personaje importante. Puesto que tras de este otras armaduras le custodiaban el paso a toda prisa. Rin observo esta escena con suma paciencia, olvidándose de si misma, solía tener ese tipo de actitudes siempre con el pensamiento en un lugar muy distante y melancólico.

-Bueno se dijo dando la última mirada a la tumba, esta visita será precedida, pero quién sabe en cuanto tiempo más mi querida Kaede, volveré a emprender el viaje otra vez , ya nada me ata a estos parajes solo atraigo a las animas como siempre me decías, solo regrese para apaciguar mi corazón. No habiendo encontrado lo que mi anhelo buscaba me voy para cumplir con lo que te prometí aunque jamás olvidaré que siempre le estuve esperando con muchas ansias hasta que mi sonrisa palideció y se volvió borrosa.

Y así Rin volvió hasta su pequeño hogar en aquella villa y emprendió un viaje para encontrar un hogar. El camino no fue amable, incluso se fue haciendo tenebrosos, pero su paso fue determinante y enérgico en su mente sólo sobrevivía la idea de terminar con la ilusión que estaba enclaustrando su espíritu matando la chispa que solía caracterizarla.

Tuvo que caminar por hermosos claros, donde descansó y refresco su cuerpo cansado, en las orillas de un riachuelo. Es allí donde decidió descansar, puesto que ya llevaba día y medio de caminata sin descanso incluso de noche se armó de valor para seguir caminando por los espesos bosques, donde criaturas mágicas y extrañas convivían con la penumbra.

Solo ahora con el sol iluminando la tierra ella se concedió un descanso limpiando su cuerpo del miedo y de la sed a las orillas de aquel río cristalino, Se quito su hermoso kimono de seda uno de los tantos que su amo le obsequió mientras estuvo al pendiente de su existencia. Y uno de los pocos que le venían quedando, puesto que la necesidad y su propia inexperiencia sobre la vida la habían obligado a deshacerse de la mayoría de ellos y así poco a poco sólo le quedaron dos piezas antiquísimas de hermosura incomparable bordadas y estampadas a mano, que su seductor amo le hubiere obsequiado ya entrando en la pubertad y las que le quedaban perfectas.

Rin cerro sus ojos y se encomendó al grandísimo mientras la flotaba en el agua. La briza las hojas arrancadas a la fuerza por el viento flotaban alrededor de la musa desnuda. Rin permanecía con sus ojos cerrados, solo sintiendo, sin percatarse de que no muy lejos de allí unos ojos la divisaban como una aparición, unos ojos fríos e impacientes.

Cuando la tarde cayó y después de haber comido algunos frutos de los árboles y de haber guardado un poco de agua para seguir su obstinado paso sin rumbo. Siguió con el ritual de vestir su ataviado kimono colorido.

Cargo sus pocas pertenencias y partió. Sin dejar de ser seguida por aquellas mirada fría y bella tras de los arbustos.

Sin mucho esfuerzo Rin consiguió llegar a un poblado, sin tomar en cuenta que ya llevaba cerca de tres días sin descanso caminando. Gracias a todo sus rezos consiguió encontrar la civilización antes de que se le acabará el agua que había guardado para su viaje.

Al adentrarse se encontró con un gran palacio con grande murallas y hermosas pagodas adornadas de color dorado circundadas de hermosos jardines. El cual oteo desde una colina y el cual parecía estar a poco tiempo de camino, pensó en descansar un tiempo más orillas del río, para preparar su cuerpo y meditar antes de encontrarse nuevamente con la civilización. Dio un giro para incorporarse y en un segundo sus fuerzas la abandonaron, sintió que su vista se volvía borrosa tornándose todo negro.

Rin Cayó junto a las flores su cuerpo estaba realmente agotado, ni siquiera fue capaz de identificar su fatiga. Mientras navegaba en la soñolencia sintió que se desprendía de su cuerpo viajando libremente, vio a lo lejos como bajo una perfecta luna llena la silueta de su secreto amado señor , quien presuroso acudía a su encuentro para rescatarla.

Al instante sintió sus dedos como témpanos de hielo tratando de no lastimarla con sus garras de demonio. Pronto la visión se volvía trémula y lejana, tanto que en sus desesperados gritos en medio de la niebla que vislumbraba, gritaba como despedazándose su nombre -¡ señor Sesshoumaru! Porfavor no me vuelva a abandonar. Mientras sintió que las raíces de los arboles cobraban vida alargándose por sobre la tierra como garras de agila y un diluvio de lluvia revolvía el bosque mezclando la tierra hasta hacerla un pozo de lodo y huesos que se desprendían de lo más profundo de sus entrañas y junto con ellas las raíces que tiraban de sus ropajes para enterrarla bajo el lodo. Mientras la lanzaban por los aires en medio de la mas absoluta de las oscuridades. La chica sintió que su cuerpo despertaba en medio de aquella lluvia, no era un sueño era realidad, el cielo se había tornado espesamente negro y llovía con tal ferocidad que creyó ser victima de un hechizo, se vio cayendo cuesta abajo por una barranca casi indivisible en su caminata. Comenzó a deslizarse dando tropezones junto a restos de arboles arrancados de cuajo por la violenta arremetida del viento en colusión con la lluvia y la salida del río. Fue como si toda la geografía hubiera experimentado un revoltijo se hubiere mezclado y cayera de forma abrupta por la barranca junto con Rin quien gritaba desesperada mientras caía siendo arrastrada por la tempestuosa batahola de porquería . Pronto los chillidos de Rin fueron acallados por una inmensa ola que se dejo caer del otro extremo de forma sorpresiva parecía que el rio la hubiera atraído hasta si tal cual lo hace un _youkai _con su presa humana. Esta traía consigo restos de carretas pedazos de techos y la cual hizo que su instinto de supervivencia fuera más fuerte y la ayudara en uno de los momentos más críticos de su vida sin la protección de su amo. Se sumergió y practico un poco su improvisado nado tratando a pasar bajo los escombros que flotaban su alma se sentía sin salida, sin embargo, fue capaz de esquivar un par de escombros de descomunales proporciones, pero su suerte fue corta, puesto que muy pronto un tronco le golpeo la cabeza de improviso y perdió el conocimiento dejándose esta vez arrastrar por la corriente sin poner resistencia, el tumulto de escombros viajo muchos kilómetros hasta que logro encontrar sosiego dejando flotar callada y tranquilas sus aguas.

Trayendo a la orilla restos de los que inexplicablemente fue un diluvio, en medio de cachivaches y partes de lo que fue la configuración de la vida de algunas almas infelices yacía trémula y casi sin vida de una joven de largos cabellos y piel tan clara que parecía transparente sus brazos se extendían como abrazando la muerte en un lento vaivén del agua chocando con la orilla de un pantano. Muy cerca de allí se podía ver las siluetas de unas niñas muy gráciles en un bote junto a sus sombrillas, acariciando el agua con sus deditos cada una parecía no superar los siete años, todas traían unos extraños vestidos blancos que iluminadas por los rayos del sol encandilaban y enceguecían, iban acompañadas por un Chiquillo que remaba mientras ellas divertidas jugueteaban. La pequeña embarcación junto con su infantil tripulación fue a chocar con lo que ellos pensaron fuere un habitante subacuático del pantano. Las niñas comenzaron a hacer escandalo- Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Grito una la mas pequeña en estatura que corrió a colgarse del cuello del remero. Destabilizando el bote. Muy pronto el chico hizo oídos sordos a los gritos de las niñas y se abrió paso para ver de que se trataba. Había colisionado de forma suave, se inclino, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de una bola de pelo negro, al verlo quedo impresionado y se echo hacia atrás cayendo sentado junto a las niñas, su mirada quedo pasmada, su mente escudriño el episodio, entregando datos que soltaron su curiosidad. Dando instrucciones a las niñas de sentarse y dejar que él se encargara de ver de que se trataba, provisto de uno de los remos, atrajo hacía la barca el bulto que poco a poco amenazaba con alejarse, al hacerlo el bulto comenzó a tomar forma, eso era cabello y el cabello despejo al cuerpo, un cuerpo desnudo y níveo flotando, pronto se vieron sus pechos, petrificados por el agua fría y sus largos dedos enredados por su cabello.- Es un cuerpo humano, es el cuerpo de una mujer, al menos es lo que se puede ver. Dijo el chico con una expresión de desesperación.

¿ Esta muerta? Preguntaron a coro las niñas en su tono mas dulce.

-Shuuuuuuu- les hizo un gento para que guardaran silencio mientras el rescataba a la chica de brazos del pantano. La atrajo primero con el remo y cuando ya pudo encontrar su brazo izquierdo la tomo hasta que luego tuvo su tronco ya casi dentro del bote. Su cabello era muy largo que parte de el salía del bote en un espectáculo de nenúfares.

Li….dijo la pequeña niña que antes lo había abrazado por el susto, puesto que sus hermanas estaban pasmadas con tal visión, - Li, que haremos, si esta muerta, le daremos un funeral en nuestro jardín, era una hermosa joven, mira su rostro, ya casi parece que le fueran a salir aletas como las sirenas que cuenta nuestro hermano Yukito, las que se le cruzan en sus numerosos viajes por los océanos.

-No lo sé Isabella, primero nos cercioraremos de que no, este muerta. El chico se acerco puso sus dedos índice y medio en sus sienes buscando el indicio de un pulso débil, teniendo sus percepciones en su máxima sensibilidad, una sensibilidad de ser sobrenatural, sintió que el alma de la chica se reincorporaba a su perdido cuerpo. Mientras su hermana pequeña hacía el recorrido de esta con su índice hasta que pronto vio a Rin retomando el control del cuerpo.

- Hazte un poco para atrás Isabella, le dijo esto mientras las otras dos miraban la escena sin decir ni una sola palabra. Debemos ayudarla a retomar el control de sí, para eso tratare de sacar un poco el agua que siento esta dificultando su respiración ,la escucho dentro de sus pulmones, trataré presionando su tórax. Entre convulsiones al chica comenzó a vomitar pedazos de vegetación y agua mugrienta, comenzó a chapalear como los peces fuera del agua, mientras Isabella les gritaba a sus hermanas – ¡ Es una sirena, es una sirena…el agua dulce le hizo aparecer piernas, en vez de aletas de pez!

En ese estado solo sentía cristalinos sus ojos, y de a poco el frio le recorrió todo el ser, como una descarga eléctrica que luego cambio a un fuego intenso que le hizo recobrar los sentidos de una vez. Es como si alguien le hubiere regalado algo de energía en un impulso para ayudarla a regresar al mundo, como un recién nacido se le da la palmada al nacer.

Rin creyó estar en menos de un minuto incorporada viendo atónita, aquel cuadro pintoresco, al fondo tres niñas pequeñas dos abrazadas y otra apuntándola directo con una expresión llena de asombro, aquellas niñas parecían sacadas del paraíso. Sus bellas caritas y sus graciosos vestidos, parecían coles blancas zarandeadas por el viento. Sus cabellos eran luminosas antorchas en el medio día y sus ojos luminosos y azules que parecía que el cielo se reflejaba en ellos, Rin nunca en su existencia hubiera visto, o tal vez eran alucinaciones de ese vivo bosque que la estaban sumergiendo en delirios. Dio un pequeño vistazo a su cuerpo, puesto que recordó que se había golpeado contra un tronco, la pesadumbre, y el dolor le hicieron pensar al instante que había perdido algo más que la vida. Se vio, al momento reacciono ruborizada descubriendo que ya no traía su kimono y que se encontraba desnuda frente a estas pequeñas niñas, mas tal fue su impresión, puesto que escucho la voz de un joven que el cual no había identificado en su aturdimiento. Su cara se ruborizo a tal punto que sentía que se evaporaba. Pero al parecer ninguno de estos extraños personajes parecía percatarse del hecho de que había reaccionado, trató de hablar, pero una presión sacudió su cuerpo de tal forma que no pudo emitir ningún sonido se sintió como ahogada. Luego intento moverse, pero su cuerpo parecía como atado a una cadena invisible y poderosa. El chico logró identificar su exabrupto y en un instante, tal y como si poseerá un extraño poder sobre natural. Se quito una parte de su chaqueta azul colocándola sobre ella, cubriendo su cuerpo petrificado por el frío. Las niñas al otro costado del bote, comenzaron a recuperar su animo y las que se encontraban abrazadas se soltaron para acercarse. – Niñas vamos a intentar regresar al palacio, así que necesito que se acomoden alrededor del cuerpo de la chica para proporcionar calor puedo oír su respiración esta muy débil creo fue victima de la flor del pantano pero ha sido una de las más audaces y fuerte logro pasar nuestro camuflaje, muy pocos sobreviven sobre todo los que conocen el secreto de nuestra ciudad, los que lo logran son consumidos por la flor ya que sus pensamientos malignos son su alimento favorito. Isabella, la pequeña con su rizos color miel. Se acercó y observó a aquella extraña. Entonces puede que sea un _Youkai _, como nosotros - No lo creo, claro esta que su energía espiritual es bastante poderosa como para tratarse de una humana común y corriente, quizás y sea un especie extraña de híbrido.

El bote avanzó a través de la copiosa vegetación existente, la corriente los llevaba suavemente, la brisa era fresca y se podía divisar a los lejos un castillo enorme de una construcción totalmente diferente a la conocida por la zona, se alcanzaba a ver que sus muros brillaban tal y como si hubieran sido pintadas con brillantina, rodeados de hermosos jardines con preciosas flores de todos los tamaños, el cuadro que conformaba parecía el de un paraíso desconocido. Toda clase aves exóticas voladoras y terrestres paseándose por los jardines tan elegantes algunas que parecían damas de la realeza dando un paseo al sol. A pesar de todo lo bello que el ojo alcanzaba a divisar, el entorno se encontraba por un halo invisible de misterio. De pronto el bote se encontró frente a un pequeño muelle blanco, en el cual el chico amarro el bote con toda su fuerza, ordeno a las chicas que bajaran una a una del bote para poder sacar a una inconsciente Rin del bote, la tomó entre sus brazos acomodando su cabeza en su pecho. Las niñas los siguieron con la mirada y corrieron tras de él como escoltando su entrada al palacio.

¿ Cual será el paradero de Rin?

¿vendrá por fin el señor Sesshoumaru a rescatarla o la habrá olvidado por completo?

quien sabe que le deparará el destino en este nuevo comienzo para ella...

) espero les guste mi historia, es mi primer fic y la verdad me gustaría saber su opinión acerca de el, espero recibir alguna sugerencia, ojalá buena y ideas que puedan ser útiles. Ahora estoy trabajando en el próximo capitulo y por fin hacer aparecer al divino Sesshoumaru en escena y que las cosas se pongan...ustedes saben...saludos Malu Kimono.


End file.
